silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Feeders
Feeders are adaptable, quick, powerful creatures which are singlemindedly obsessed with eating flesh. Feeders are created when a human ingests or has wounds that come in contact with Vanguard tears. It takes less than a minute for a human to become a feeder once infected. Similar to the original Claymore story, feeders can also be made by implanting awakened flesh into girls in a manner similar to that of a claymore's operation. Cassandra stated that the feeders made from awakened flesh were stronger than the feeders made from Vanguard tears. Feeders in the original manga had no yoki aura, which would translate to the human will being completely destroyed by the yoki's instincts. However, vanguard tears produce feeders with strong, turbulent, and uncontrollable auras, indicating that these feeders have a fragment of a human mind on some level. Feeders are at least as fast as a yoma while running but are far superior to the average yoma. Feeders have a high level of regeneration and can regenerate as long as their heads remain intact. This level of regeneration appears to be, according to Plague, equal to that of a top 5 defensive awakened. This appears to be slower than the regeneration of the feeders of the original manga which may be caused by the nature of the tears used in creation or more likely because of increasingly powerful awakened which in turn, have greater regeneration capacities. Feeders created by unrefined Vanguard tears can also generate bone and muscle weapons from their bodies and explode in a mess of bone, blood, and muscle when they are killed. The power of a feeder depends on the health of the human which was affected by the tears and the potency of the yoki put into the body. The healthier the human, the stronger the feeder will be. Every feeder wants to devour flesh, but seem to not attack each other in a feeding frenzy, instead trying to eat non-feeders near them. Feeders have no rational thought and if desperate, will even eat themselves to sate their hunger. They aren't afraid of anything, no matter how strong the opponent, a feeder will always try to eat it. Although they seem simpleminded, feeders can also learn and implement new tactics against strong opponents and even work together in a group, organizing themselves without any form of communication. Feeders created by Vanguard tears have limitless possibilities for what they can turn their bodies into, but are confined to human forms due to their complete lack of intelligence which would allow them to imagine another form. Vanguard tears were originally given to the Apex in exchange for their services. However, after realizing that the tears created feeders, the Vanguards revoked the vanguard tears, replacing them with the tears of fear. This replacement has lessened the danger of feeders since feeders will become more uncommon with the replacement. A few specialty feeders were trained by the Vanguards and given to Baron van Arieno as a harem in exchange for his silence. These feeders are different as they are all female and are perfectly obedient to Van Arieno's commands. They protect him at all times and can be reborn after being killed, simply being eaten by another of their kin and ripping out of their stomach in an infant form which quickly matures to a full grown state. Like other feeders, they are quick learners, have high regenerative capabilities, and are singleminded in obeying commands and destroying enemies. Human+Awakened Flesh OR Vanguard tears = regular feeder.Category:Terminology